Legend of Dralagenil II
Dralagenil Quest II is a massive RPG Maker project spanning over 30 hours, holding up to an additional 10 hours of sidequests and postgame adventuring. This RPG Maker project was created by ForestGuy, using the RPG Maker XP engine. It is a sequel to a currently 'lost' project, which was originally titled Dralagenil Quest. The original project of Dralagenil Quest was started on RPG Maker 95 in 2000, then cancelled and then revived in 2002, using the RPG Maker 2000 engine. After its completion, it was lost in computer transmittal prior to its backup being produced. Two years later, in 2004, it was remade using the same RPG Maker 2000 engine, with expanded content. Unfortunately, shortly after the creation of its sequel, it was destroyed after a series of computer crashes and webspace deletions erased all of it and its backups. The creator, ForestGuy is currently working on this project, Dralagenil Quest II, the sequel to Dralagenil Quest. While he has no plans on beginning reproduction of a third port of the original Dralagenil Quest, he expressed interest in creating a remake using the RPG Maker 2003 engine in the future after finishing Dralagenil Quest II. Currently, this project is known as Dralagenil Quest II: The Dark Redemption, despite the fact that there is no actual Dralagenil Quest I, to precede it. Dralagenil Quest takes place on the fictitious continent nation of Dralagenil, which lies in the Atlantic Ocean. The story takes place in an alternate reality of our own world where Dralagenil is a mythical land of magic, considered to be a hoax by all other nations such as Britain and Spain. It is the year 1898, and Dralagenil remains mostly isolated from the rest of the world. Due to its long production cycle (over seven years) and incredible length of over 30 hours, the creator stated he has "set out to create the most over-the-top rpg to end all rpgs." He claims the finale of Dralagenil Quest will be "the most grandscale, enormously epic concept you will ever see in a video game." While the RPG project itself will be released on February 1st, 2010, a separate DLC pack has already been announced for Dralagenil Quest II which will open up various new sidequests and gameplay which takes place after the end of the main storyline. This DLC pack is planned to be launched in Q2 of 2010. Storyline In the beginning, the God of Heaven Dios battled against a renegade angel named Lucifer for control over heaven. Normally, magical energy is summoned and cast as a spell through the grace of Dios, however Lucifer had found a way to make his own heartless energy and use it to overthrow the kingdom of Heaven. He and his army of evil cherubin were ultimately defeated, and Lucifer became known as the Fallen Angel. To prevent this from happening again, Dios summoned a grand explosion which split the universe into three different phases: the physical realm where humans would one day exist, the spiritual realm where souls would thrive, and the magical realm where pure magical energy would be stored when it is not summoned. As punishment, Dios drained Lucifer of all his dark energy and banished Lucifer with his army into the magical realm where Lucifer would become the Devil. However, the dark energy Dios had drained from Lucifer was too powerful to be dissolved, and as such, Dios Himself was forced to catapult the evil magic as far away as he could, into the deepest reaches of the universe. When Dios one day created the world, He bestowed his own faith-based energy on the humans who one day evolved in a landmass in the midst of the Atlantic Ocean. This blessed place would be the only place magic could ever be used. Many centuries later, in this land of Dralagenil, there is a story of a great war that took place fairly recently... a battle that spared the sacred Dralagenil from the verge of destruction. There was a dark warlord by the name of Timik, who sold his soul to Lucifer, and took his own rise to power. He threatened the very well being of the nation, and soon its inhabitants grew fearful of the future. An aspiring, young knight-in-training named Erik, only 15 years of age, who was to become a royal knight, bared this task and departed with the princess of Dralagenil, Nikole to find a way to stop the evil warlord. Together, Erik and Nikole gathered allies to stop the mighty Timik. They found other mysterious gems on their way, and learned a myth that stated that these 5 gems could be brought together in a sacred palace, that only the fabled 'Zar Knight' could enter. After fulfilling this prophecy, Erik and his comrades killed the evil Timik, and even went to the very underworld itself, to confront his spirit once and for all. Through a deal with Lucifer, the god of the underworld, Timik had taken control of this demigod and fought Erik's battalion, only to be defeated. With his last ounce of strength, a final effort to kill Erik, he crumbled the underworld into ruins, eradicating his soul, and granting power back to Lucifer. It is over a decade later, and Erik now serves as he originally intended to do, as a royal crusader for the Benvolian Order, a newly established organization of government officials, military personnel, and other well-respected figures in the nation, which works to preserve the well-being of Dralagenil. The previous king has died, and Princess Nikole has inherited the kingdom as her own, becoming the Queen. Unfortunately, in recent years, the previous king became old and dull; he engaged in wars, and started many foolish squabbles with neighboring kingdoms. The people of Dralagenil are unrestful, and some seek a revolution, rather than waiting for Princess Nikole to right the wrongs that her father committed. Fearing the worst, Princess Nikole has bestowed Erik with the task of working undercover, to seek out and destroy revolutionary's plots to overthrow the government, before they can take place. When Erik begins having strange, prophetic dreams, he begins to question whether or not something significant is about to take place. However, after he is dispatched for his first mission, he realizes something is amiss, as soldiers of the revolution are summoning dark monsters to aid them. Can the Revolutionary Army and the Benvolian Order reach peace, or is there more to this conflict than meets the eye? Characters Erik Tierros, age 26 is a young man, currently serving as a crusader, as a member of the Benvolian Order. He is both a general of the Crusading Empire and undercover agent, working under the guidance of his childhood friend, Queen Nikole II. Though some speculate that he is a divine being of some sort, the only special quality he possesses is his bloodline; he is a direct descendent within the Zartir Chronology, a long running line of specialized warriors known as the Zar Knights. Queen Nikole Vicencio, age 28 is the current queen of Dralagenil. She has just recently gained this title after her father's death. Because her father and mother are both dead, she has been forced to take the throne, making her the youngest monarch in the history of the nation. Despite her father being cold and battle-hungry, Nikole is now working to mend the problems which originally caused this uprising in the first place. Despite her good intentions, she is still considered very yound for her position, which causes great unrest in the lower class. Timble Redox, age 41 is one of the three lead generals of the Dralgenian Crusading Empire. He has been the general of the Royal Guard, a military division focused on internal security for nearly 30 years. Redox has helped Erik through his first years of being general as well as his training, and as such has become a second father figure to Erik. Eevie Greene is the fiance of Erik. She has trained as a monk in the Church of Dios for years, however, because of this, she and Erik can never be officially married. Many find her callous humor to be offensive, especially considering the humble, reserved nature of Erik himself. Evan Luffenscheitz, age 30 is a tempermental warrior who claims to have lost his memory. He is a member of the Revolutionary Army but questions many of its ideals. Sera Skelter, age 28 is an old friend of Erik, who lives life as a Maverick, in Melic Forest. Several years ago, her true love Isaac disappeared mysteriously, leaving her chronically depressed ever since. Sera still hopes she can one day find Isaac. Subsequent appearances Many characters in this game are are inspired by the creator, ForestGuy's, own experiences. The main character is loosely based on certain qualities in himself as well as several other people. Similarly, many NPCs are inspired by people he knows. Many characters in the project were in the original prequel games, however, since they are lost projects, the characters have no official cameos as of now. Graphics Most of the main graphics are premade, used for the RPG Maker's default pallettes. However some, mostly character sprites, have been changed to custom fit the creator's preferences. These are not entirely original, but somewhat different from the default chipsets. Music Interestingly, the music in this game is almost entirely imported. There are few, if any, music clips that are taken from the premade scores in RPG Maker XP. Instead, the creator uses music files from other games. The general idea is that the musical score in this game is meant as a tribute to some of the best music in video game history. (Note: ForestGuy claims no rights or copyright over ANY music in this game. There is a tremendous list of public sources and consentual artists he uses music from, and appreciates all of them making their music files available to the public.) Title and release information Production is nearing completion, and is scheduled to be finished during the late Fall of 2009. Category:Pages with outdated infoboxes Category:Releases (RPG Maker XP Category:Demo Projects (PC)